


Никогда не говори «никогда»

by littledoctor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Жить с Кью совсем не сложно.По запросу на тумблере: «Когда Бонд оказывается без жилья, потому что его старую квартиру агентство продало, посчитав мертвым, Кью предлагает переехать к нему. Он имеет в виду гостевую комнату, но и его спальня тоже сойдет...»





	Никогда не говори «никогда»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564928) by [calciseptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine). 



> Переведено на WTF 2018 для команды 00Q. Отбечено mono-in-life

Безумие начинается с невинного «слышал, ты ищешь новую квартиру».

Джеймс слишком давно в этом бизнесе, чтобы удивляться осведомленности Кью. Удивляется он, когда тот предлагает занять одну из своих свободных комнат.

— Мне грех жаловаться на зарплату, — болтает Кью за чашкой чая. — Я вложился в квартиру с хорошим видом и пожилыми соседями, но не подумал тогда, насколько в таком месте может быть одиноко. И не отказался бы от твоей компании.

Может, дело в том, насколько непринужденно, небрежно он это предлагает; может, в том, что Джеймс устал от затянувшегося пребывания в отеле; или, может, в том, что и сам прекрасно знает, что такое одиночество, но он соглашается.

— Прекрасно, — отвечает Кью.

***

Квартира располагается недалеко от старого штаба.

— Понимаешь, у меня нет прав, и мне хотелось, чтобы до работы можно было дойти пешком. — Кью поджимает губы, и это очаровательно, Джеймс стер недовольство с тысяч таких. — Разумеется, теперь приходится ездить на метро, но всем нам приходится чем-то жертвовать ради отечества.

Жить с ним совсем не так сложно, как Джеймс предполагал поначалу. Раньше он ни с кем не делил пространство больше чем на пару недель, даже с женщинами, с которыми встречался, зато много слышал о том, какое разрушительное действие на отношения может оказать совместное проживание двух совсем разных людей.

Квартира располагается вместе с двумя такими же на верхнем этаже пятиэтажного дома. Первый этаж занимает кофейня, в которую Кью частенько заглядывает за булочками с апельсинами и клюквой, а соседи, как он и обещал, в основном тихие люди в возрасте. Время от времени Джеймс встречает их в лифте; они улыбаются, заводят разговоры о погоде, а спустя месяц после переезда одна из соседок интересуется:

— Как поживает ваш молодой человек?

— Как и всегда, — отвечает Джеймс, не собираясь разубеждать пожилую даму.

***

У Кью есть кот по имени Арчибальд. Он бледно-серой масти и достаточно крупный; Джеймс подозревает, что родись тот в деревне, а не в городе, мышам не было бы спасенья. Большую часть дня Арчибальд проводит на подоконнике, наблюдая за проезжающими машинами, а ночь — на диване. К Джеймсу он относится в свойственной всем кошкам снисходительно-прохладной манере, так, как никогда не относился к Кью.

— Похоже, разговоры о твоем животном магнетизме теперь можно понимать буквально, — замечает Кью однажды вечером. Они сидят по разные стороны дивана, Кью, как всегда, скорчившись над лэптопом, а Джеймс — вполглаза следя за новостями. В руке у него стакан с бурбоном, а на коленях развалился Арчибальд, мурча и обильно линяя на отглаженные брюки.

— Завидовать нехорошо, Кью, — бормочет Джеймс.

Он отвечает мимоходом, совсем не ожидая, что шутка привлечет такое внимание. Оторвавшись от наблюдения за мягко покачивающимся хвостом Арчибальда, Джеймс поднимает глаза на Кью. Губы у того поджаты, брови подняты.

— 007, — очень четким и ясным голосом уточняет Кью. — С чего ты взял, что я хотел бы сидеть у тебя на коленях?

Месяц переходит в другой, а тот в третий, и с каждым днем идея искать новое жилье становится все более призрачной. По правде говоря, в квартире Кью Джеймс чувствует себя больше дома, чем где бы то ни было еще: больше, чем в Скайфолле, больше, чем в любом другом месте, за которое он когда-нибудь платил арендную плату. Квартира Кью — единственное место, по которому он скучает, находясь в командировке на другом конце света.

Он в Кабуле, и миссия далека от завершения. Его не в первый — и не в последний — раз заносит в пустыню, но он до сих пор понятия не имеет, как к концу дня песок умудряется забиться в каждую щелочку. Залезая в душ, под вяло текущие струи, чтобы смыть с себя свидетельства жары и убийства, Джеймс вдруг понимает, с какой радостью бы сейчас оказался в ванной в квартире Кью. Это простое признание влечет за собой лавину, и он прижимается к старой плитке и стискивает зубы, пытаясь унять тоску.

Джеймсу нравится думать, что он простой человек. За дорогим костюмом и любовью к не менее дорогому скотчу скрывается человек, посвятивший себя Британии; Джеймс готов запачкать руки, лишь бы его родина была в безопасности. Он умен, силен, он обаятелен, но главная его сила — непоколебимая верность своей стране.

Но когда Джеймс думает о доме теперь, он представляет не остров на карте и не старый каменный особняк в горах. Он вспоминает ту квартиру, ее высокие окна, лепнину на потолках, деревянные полы; вспоминает, как Арчибальд трется о ноги, когда варишь кофе; вспоминает Кью.

Будь Джеймс другим человеком, он в ужасе сбежал бы прочь. У него бывали любовники — и на одну ночь, и короткие, но яркие романы, но он всегда понимал, что никто не удержит его надолго. Он сам выбрал такую жизнь и ни разу об этом не пожалел.

Не жалеет и сейчас.

Может, смерть М научила его тому, чему не смогла его собственная; может, дело в том, что он знает: однажды на миссии его убьют; может, в том, что он всегда добивался, чего хотел, однако Джеймс, стоя под вяло льющейся водой, уносящей прочь песок, пот и кровь, принимает решение.

Он сделает все что угодно, лишь бы вернуться домой.

***

Самолет приземляется в Хитроу в два часа ночи. Джеймс вымотан, все тело будто резиновое, но голова работает на полную, как перед схваткой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Всю дорогу в такси он постукивает ногой по полу, а добравшись до места, вместо того чтобы ждать лифт, поднимается по лестнице, перескакивая две ступеньки за раз. Он понимает, насколько эта безумная гонка не в его духе, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Под грохот крови в ушах он врывается в незапертую дверь.

Кью устроился в своем углу дивана, закутанный в безразмерный свитер и потертые фланелевые штаны. Ноутбук открыт, телевизор тихо бормочет новости. Во всей этой картине нет ничего особенного, однако сердце Джеймса все равно предательски пропускает удар.

— 007. — Кью приветствует его суховатой улыбкой. — Ты задержался.

Со спокойствием, которого не чувствует, Джеймс закрывает за собой дверь. Скидывает ботинки, оставляет маленькую дорожную сумку на столе в гостиной и снимает пальто. Запонки звучно падают на деревянный пол, галстук и рубашка исчезают бесслышно. К тому времени, когда он добирается до дивана и повисает над Кью, на нем остаются только едва держащиеся на бедрах брюки.

— Прости, — бормочет Джеймс, склоняясь ближе и запуская пальцы в его жесткие волосы. Кью льнет к его прикосновениям с той же легкостью, с какой Джеймс их дарит. — Надеюсь, тебе пришлось ждать не слишком долго.

Кью коротко облизывает нижнюю губу и отвечает:

— Если я скажу, что пришлось, мое терпение будет вознаграждено?

— Несомненно.

— Что ж, — говорит Кью. — Тогда оно не знало границ.

В конце концов Джеймс переезжает из своей комнаты. Он опустошает ящики, вытаскивает из шкафов костюмы и начищенные ботинки и лишний раз проверяет, все ли тайники с оружием нашёл.

— Конец эпохи, — объявляет Кью, когда они стоят в дверном проеме перед пустой комнатой. Потом с шаловливой улыбкой берется длинными ловкими пальцами за его галстук. — Может, откроем шампанское? Кажется, такие события полагается отмечать.

— Может, позже, — отвечает Джеймс. — Я планировал отметить иначе.

Не лучший подкат в его жизни, но вполне успешный, и Кью удивленно хохочет, замолкая, лишь когда Джеймс прижимает его к широкой кровати в их общей спальне и закрывает ему рот поцелуем.

__________________

* Из [Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros — Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4306i99LMXo)


End file.
